


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Come Shot, Facials, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vacation, Winter Wonderland, hyungheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyungwon gets inspired by the blankets of white snow all around them.[Hyungheon | Jooheon gets a facial]





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fulfillment of the "Winter Wonderland" square for the Monsta X Winter Bingo - on the Hot (Type B) Level 1 card!

Deep, beautiful blue skies hung high above the landscape of snowy mountains and puffy clouds. An icy cold breeze blew past Hyungwon and Jooheon as they walked along the mountain path, their hair flitting about in the wind as they observed their surroundings. Past the ski lodge they were staying at was a huge slope, populated by people donning snowboards and ski gear. A small restaurant boasted the most delicious hot cocoa to their right, while a steep decline to their left showcased the snow-covered forest down below. Smiling, Jooheon observes the beauty of nature in the wintertime, and reaches his hand out to grasp onto Hyungwon’s sleeve happily.

“It’s so beautiful, Jooheon,” Hyungwon breathed out, the fatigue from their full day of transit leaving his body as he took in the gorgeous landscape. “There’s so much white… everywhere,” he added, his eyes hurting slightly from the reflection of the sun from the expanse of white snow.

“You’re right, hyung. I’ve never seen so much white,” Jooheon added, chuckling a bit. Hyungwon nodded his head and looked down at his boyfriend, admiring the attractive man beside him. There was something innately charming about Jooheon’s flushed with cold cheeks, with his pouty lips. Hyungwon had always found him irresistible, but right now, with his cute, clingy hand on his sleeve, it almost became too much for Hyungwon to bear. Inhaling shakily, Hyungwon feels pent-up arousal start to bubble up, his body reminding him of how good Jooheon’s hands and lips felt on his body, and how long it had been since they’d had free time alone together like this.

Walking along the bend of the path, Hyungwon glances around, noticing that they’d stumbled across a pretty secluded area. He couldn’t see the lodge anymore, or any other person at all. Licking his lips, Hyungwon pulls Jooheon closer to him, holding him from behind as they both looked over at the gorgeous winter wonderland surrounding them. Relaxing into his boyfriend’s hold, Jooheon smiles, his cheeks dusting pink as he glances around them. Seeing that they were alone, Jooheon leans further against Hyungwon’s body, his eyes going wide as he feels something hard press against his body.

“Hyung… are you horny?” Jooheon asked in a lowered voice, his lips parting in a breathless chuckle. A huge reason for them taking this trip was so they could fuck as often as they wanted, but they hadn’t even settled into their room yet. “Shouldn’t we enjoy this view a little bit more?” Jooheon breathes out, but his words weren’t very convincing. Hyungwon grinds his cock against Jooheon’s body, and with each rub, Jooheon was more and more inclined to just cave into temptation. 

“It’s so hard waiting…” Hyungwon groaned out, pressing his lips against Jooheon’s neck and inhaling the familiar, intoxicating aroma. Jooheon bit his lip, grinding his hips back against Hyungwon’s as he thought about what to do. There wasn’t anyone around… and he did want to keep appreciating the view. Swallowing thickly, Jooheon moves away from Hyungwon’s body, his eyes shy as he stares into his boyfriend’s face.

“Then… I could help you out with that _now_?” Jooheon proposed, his words nervous and soft. Hyungwon’s plump lips parted in a contented exhale, his cock throbbing at the demure, cute look in his boyfriend’s eyes and the whispered debauchery leaving his lips. Oh, he was all for this. 

“Go ahead~” Hyungwon replied, a breathy smirk on his lips. With one last glance around the area, Jooheon drops to his knees, fingers trembling as he unbuttons Hyungwon’s pants. “Fuck yes,” Hyungwon groaned out, his eyes darting from Jooheon’s glassy, aroused eyes to the pristine landscape around him, his heart racing at the beauty surrounding him. Redirecting his gaze to Jooheon, Hyungwon’s breath hitches in his throat as he watches his boyfriend pull his cock out of his pants on a path through the mountains. 

Exhaling hot air onto Hyungwon’s cock, Jooheon feels his own cock harden within his pants at just how turned on Hyungwon was. He knew things have been hectic lately, but damn… he hadn’t even touched Hyungwon yet, and here he was, totally hard already. Wrapping his lips around the tip, Jooheon slurps his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the heated flesh. He can hear Hyungwon brokenly groan above him, and he takes more into his mouth, his knees pressing into crunchy snow.

“That’s it,” Hyungwon encouraged, a hand pushing through Jooheon’s hair as he hazily watched his boyfriend pleasure him. He could see Jooheon’s eyelashes resting on his pink cheeks, his eyes blissfully closed as he sucked Hyungwon’s cock like a lollipop, and the sight made his heart skip a beat. Pulling Jooheon a bit closer to his body, Hyungwon rolls his hips forward, biting his lip on a needy groan when Jooheon starts bobbing his head.

Deep inside himself, Hyungwon knew that he should’ve just held off until they made it back to their room, but he honestly couldn’t regret anything. Jooheon was on his knees for him right now, and besides, they were practically alone, right? Gulping, Hyungwon glances around the area, his chest heaving with uneven pants as Jooheon’s pace quickens, his perfect little mouth slurping his cock from hilt to tip over and over. With a raspy groan, Hyungwon confirms that nobody was on their way to arrest him for public indecency, yet, and they could therefore continue doing what they were doing.

Relaxing, Hyungwon again appreciates just how incredible his current situation was. A tiny grin on his lips, he slowly observes his surroundings, his eyes occasionally getting cloudy with lust as Jooheon expertly sucks him off. The view from this path was stunning… every surface was covered in a layer of pure, untouched white…

“Jooheon—!” Hyungwon chokes out, his grip tightening in Jooheon’s hair as his boyfriend mercilessly teases his tip. Shit, he was getting close now, and there was something about the sheets of white blanketing his surroundings that was inspiring to him. With a few more strained thrusts into Jooheon’s mouth, Hyungwon pulls out, pumping himself to completion. With half-opened eyes, Hyungwon watches his cum squirt out in thick, white ribbons, coating Jooheon’s gorgeous face in blankets of white. When he finished, he hastily tucked himself back into his pants, a smirk on his lips as he observed his work.

“Everything out here is coated in white, even you,” Hyungwon breathlessly comments, watching as Jooheon looked up at him with the eye that wasn’t obscured with a glob of cum. “This is truly a winter wonderland if I’ve ever seen one~” he continues, chuckling. Mouth opening in shock, Jooheon rubs at his eye, trying to smear the cum away, an indignant look on his face.

“Hyung, seriously?” Jooheon whined out, but there was no malice in his voice. How could he be mad when he was this hard? Hyungwon smiled affectionately, reaching a hand down to smear a glob of cum off Jooheon’s cheek. With his cum-covered finger, Hyungwon presses against Jooheon’s lips, slipping the sticky white fluid into his boyfriend’s mouth. Gasping, Jooheon quickly darts his tongue out to lap away at the cum, embarrassment crashing over him.

“Sorry Jooheony~” Hyungwon began, but the smile on his lips hardly conveyed any sorrow. “I’ll make it up to you when we get back to the lodge, okay~?” Hyungwon promised, jolting a bit as he feels Jooheon’s hand grasp his wrist. Staring into his eyes, Hyungwon sees the desperation come over his boyfriend, and a new wave of arousal hits him.

“Why do we have to go back? Make it up to me here~ <3”

**Author's Note:**

> this is borderline crack but fellas if you urban dictionary 'winter wonderland' bukkake is one of the definitions... this is close enough, right? lol


End file.
